How To Be A Heartbreaker
by Teen-Idol
Summary: Breaking the heart of the school's notorious heartbreaker is much easier said than done. Based loosely on the song "How To Be A Heartbreaker" by Marina and the Diamonds. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"B-but I thought you loved me!" The sound of yet another heartbroken girl resounds through the hallways. "We've been going out for two weeks!" A sob is added to the already developing mix of tears and sniffles.

The blonde she is referring to rolls his eyes in annoyance, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry, but it just wasn't working out between us Kelly." He shrugs as if it's no big deal, removing himself from his position leaning against a locker and walking past her, down the hall.

"My name's Kelsey!" The sobbing girl shrieks, bursting into another set of tears.

"Whatever." He calls back, a wolfish smirk growing on his face as he walks out the doors, all eyes on him, not seeming to care that she is clearly upset with him, as he continues to glide down the linoleum floors. And the jerk even has the nerve to cast a wink in the direction of some girls as he walks by them.

My eyes narrow into a scowl as he passes by me and it takes everything in me not to tell him off. Plus, the fact that my best friend Trish's hand quickly grabs my arm, holding me back.

Curse me for having a best friend who knows all of my instincts.

"Ally, calm down before you make any outbursts." She orders.

"I wasn't going to say anything!" I protest.

"Oh, really?" A knowing look appears on her face.

"Fine, I was." I give in. "But in my defense, he really deserves it."

"As much as I would love to see that happen, and trust me, I would, I think you're way of your game here. Seriously Ally? What is someone as little as you supposed to do to someone like Austin? Do you think he'll listen to you? Do you think he'll be scared by you at all? I mean no offense, but he's a giant compared to you. He'll probably scare you instead of vice versa."

"That guy needs a serious reality check though." I turn and tell her, shrugging her off, feeling defeated. She was right. I had no chance against the blonde.

"You can say that again," the raven-haired Latina agrees.

"It's not fair how he thinks he can just walk around here and string girls along until someone better comes along, playing with their feelings and dropping them like some piece of garbage. He has no respect for other people's feeling except his own. It's absolutely disgusting." I hiss.

"What's gotten you so fired up this morning?" Trish teases.

"I've just finally had it with Austin. Who the hell does he think he is walking around here like some sex god, thinking he's all high and mighty? And to make things worse, everyone treats him like he's the greatest thing to ever grace the face of the Earth. As if his ego needs any more reasons to expand. It's already the size of Jupiter."

"That's Austin Moon for you. Been that way since he first stepped foot into here three years ago. Why is this such a big surprise to you all of a sudden?"

"It's not! I just don't get why everyone just lets him do as he pleases. Even most of the teachers seem to have given up on disciplining him! What has happened to the world?!"

"Someone had a little too much sugar in their coffee this morning."

"Please Trish." I scoff. "You know I don't drink my coffee with sugar, and plus, it was a latte. They're completely different beverages."

"Coffee is coffee, Ally. All I'm saying is that maybe you should cut back a little. It's making you go slightly AWOL."

"I'm fine Trish. It's just really annoying seeing him feel so proud of himself for having the ability to make a girl cry. It's only Monday and he's up to it again! This has got to be the third one just this month! That's a new record, even for him. I mean, who in their right mind would find joy and pleasure in making someone else cry? That's not normal! It's horrendous." I state, my arms gesticulating for emphasis.

"Okay Ally, you seriously need to calm down. People are starting to stare." Trish whispers.

"I don't care. I have had enough and it's about damn time that something be done about his little attitude and ego. Especially since no one has done anything about it yet. Someone has really got to give him a taste of his own medicine and show him what it's like to be at the receiving end of a break up." I huff.

"Why not you?" Trish offers, jokingly. Or so I think.

"Ha-ha, hilarious." I dead pan. "As if I could actually do something about him. That's a knee slapper."

"I'm serious Ally. Think about it. No one would expect you two to go out, nevertheless for you to break his heart. It's perfect."

"No Trish. No, just no. You've got to be kidding me. Why would I have anything to do with him? That douche bag is a grade-A jerk and pain in my ass. What makes you think I would want to spend more time with him than I already have to? Why don't you do it, since it's your brilliant idea?"

"Me? Have you seen me Ally? You know every little thing he does ticks me off. If I was dating him, I'd strangle him within the first five minutes. Plus, I wouldn't be able to stand that redheaded friend of his." She shudders.

"You mean Dez?"

She nods.

"He's not that bad."

"I would rather jump into a boiling volcano Ally."

"And what, I would be able to stand him?" I counter.

"Yes! You have much more of serenity than I do. And, you have the beauty and brains factor going for you. You're the only other girl who hasn't and won't fall for his tricks, besides me. You are the ideal girl for this." She then adds, "Plus, you were the one who suggested someone would do something about it."

"Nu-uh. No way. I won't do it. It's a suicide mission."

"Come on Ally! Don't you want to be a legend? Do something to spice up your high school experience? This is our senior year and what's the most exciting thing you can say that you've done in the past three years? Gotten an A on everything? That's not very interesting or fun. Do you want to be known as that nerdy girl in high school. or do you want to make a real name for yourself? You'll go down in history as the girl who broke the heartbreaker's heart! Just picture it all going down! It would be so epic! All of the girls will look up to you. You'll be an idol!"

"The only thing they'll do is laugh at me for even going out with Austin. He and I really don't mix in the social circle. I'd have better luck dating Ryan Gosling or someone famous like him."

"Please Als! Just for one week. That's all I'm asking for. One measly week to break his heart and then it'll be over. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Hypothetically speaking, even if I was to agree to this bird-brained scheme, how do you even plan to accomplish breaking his heart?"

"It's simple. Just follow these four rules." She rummages through her locker and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper.

"What is this?" I ask, smoothing out the creases and reading the sheet.

_How To Be A Heartbreaker_

_1. Have fun, but when you're done, be the first to run_

_2. Don't get attached to someone you can lose_

_3. Wear your heart on your cheek, but never on your sleeve_

_4. You got to look pure, kiss him good bye at the door and leave him wanting more_

"Duh Ally. It's four rules on how to be a heartbreaker."

"But these don't even make sense! Wear your heart on your cheek? What the hell does that mean?!"

"I don't know, but that doesn't matter. We'll figure everything out as we go along."

"This is crazy Trish." I shake my head, handing her back the piece of paper.

"Just think about it." She answers as the bell rings, sliding the paper into the front pocket of my jeans and patting it lightly. "I'll see you at lunch." She winks before closing her locker and walking away.

I shake my head disbelievingly. She can't actually be serious about this whole plan. It's absolutely ridiculous! I mean, who the hell would be dumb enough to agree to go through with it.

Dating Austin Moon? No thank you. I already can't stand that guy. I don't need to torture myself and be spending more time with him than I already have to on a regular basis.

But then again, breaking Austin's heart _**could**_ be fun. And people **would** adore me.

_Snap out of it Ally!_ I reprimand myself.

I can't let Trish get to me.

The idea is crazy and there is no way I'm going to agree to it.

* * *

"What's your name beautiful?"

It takes everything in me to hold back a grimace as I observe Austin flirting with another girl in my Physics class. The boy can never take a break.

He just broke up with someone this morning and he was already on the rebound! What is wrong with him?!

The blonde girl he was conversing with giggled uncontrollably, twirling a strand of her hair. "It's Michelle."

"Well Michelle, that's a pretty name for a very pretty girl." Austin flashed her one of his charming smiles and the poor girl was putty in his hands. "I'm Austin, by the way."

"I know." She breaks into another fit of giggles as he scoots in closer to her.

I gagged silently, trying to refocus on the lesson. But I couldn't concentrate with little Miss Barbie laughing at every gesture that the infuriating blonde did.

"Mr. Moon it seems you are having some issues concentrating." Mrs. Morris snaps. "I'm sure a new seating arrangement would benefit you."

"Fine." Austin sighs as he gathers his belongings and stands up. "I'll talk to you later." He sends Michelle a wink.

"Now Mr. Moon."

"I'm going, I'm going!" He placates, taking a seat up front.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Michelle leans back in her chair and asks.

"Sure." I mumble. "He's just a dream come true."

* * *

"Hello cutie." I watch Austin flirting with yet another girl as I'm by my locker during passing, right about to head off to lunch.

"Hi." The dark-haired girl is already swooning and he hadn't even used any of his signature pickup lines on her.

"How come I haven't seen you around? I'm sorry, it's my mistake. I must've missed your adorable face in this crowd of people."

And there you go. Hook, line and sinker.

"Thank you." The girl giggles, batting her eye lashes.

I roll my eyes, returning my attention to my books.

She was literally the third girl I had caught him talking to since he broke up with Kelsey. And it was totally infuriating!

Someone really needed to teach him a lesson on respecting a girl's feelings and not just toying with them for his own amusement, so he could go and laugh about it with his so-called friends. It was sickening.

Someone had to give him a true reality check, even if it meant actually slapping him in the face. I couldn't just sit back and watch him hurt other girls anymore. It was seriously time to take a stand and do something.

Trish is right. I shouldn't wait for anyone else to do the deed.

I slam my locker aggressively, storming off to the cafeteria.

I've made up my mind.

That boy is going down. Hard.

* * *

"I'll do it." I announce to Trish instantly as I sit down at our table.

"Do what?" She prompts.

"You know what! The stupid plan. To break his heart. I'm on board."

"I knew you'd come around!" The Latina squeals hugging me across the table. "But what changed your mind all of a sudden?"

"Austin did. He's already flirted with three girls and it hasn't even been three hours since he dumped Kelsey. I've seen him play with too many innocent hearts and shatter them, and I've had enough of it. I want to take him down Trish. I want to take him down so hard, he won't even know what hit him," I seethe.

"Damn, I like this new Ally." She smiles pleased. "Now come on, we have our work cut out for us."

"Hey." I question suddenly.

"What?"

"Why did you have that paper in your locker in the first place? Were you planning all of this?!"

"Not exactly. It was more of a just in case sort of thing, but hey, looks like it's coming in handy now, right?" She grins proudly.

"Yea, yea. Just go and explain to me this whole little plan of yours." I sigh.

"My pleasure."

* * *

**How was that?**

**I always seem to struggle when it comes to writing the opening chapter of a story. I have the main ideas in mind, but I always ****fi****nd difficulty in starting the plot.**

**I hope this wasn't so bad.**

**Let me know what you thought and whether or not I should continue.**

**I don't know when the next time I will be able to update any of my stories will be. But I'll try to as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Ready to commence step one?" Trish whispers in my ear.

It's been a week since Operation Break Austin Moon's Heart was first formulated. After a great deal of begging and pleading, I had finally convinced Trish to push back our starting day.

In my mind, it would be better to begin during a fresh new week. News of Austin's break up with Kelly had surely died down, since he had successfully flirted with almost every other single female in the entire school.

That boy really moves on fast.

But it would make the most sense to start off on a new week, right? Because I would only have to deal with him for five days. And then it would be over.

I couldn't wait to bring down the notorious Austin Moon.

"Yes." I give her a firm nod, turning from my position of observing the blonde flirt with a freshman a few lockers down from us. The poor girl looks as if she is about to faint due to the fact that he's actually making conversation with someone as measly and unimportant as her.

"Excellent." The Latina rubs her hands together maniacally.

I look back at the scene, only to see that he has begun twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers and she looks ready to die from excitement and disbelief of what is truly happening to her. And watching them only fuels the fire burning deep within my soul.

The boy really is asking for a lesson.

I glance back up to observe the two of them to realize that Austin has already moved on to greet his friends across the hall and the oblivious girl is leaning against her locker, the breath knocked out of her.

"Wait, no." A wave of panic seizes me and my heart starts racking out of my chest. "Trish, I can't do this! What the hell were we thinking? This isn't going to work. He'll see right through me the second I walk up to him."

"Ally, relax. You need to breathe," Trish grabs my shoulders. "There is no way that is possible. No one has or ever will think about doing something like this, Ally. We're in the clear."

"I-I can't do this. I'm not made to take part in something like this, Trish. You are, not me." I start hyperventilating. "You're the evil and maniacal one. I'm innocent and gentle. There is no way I can pull something like this off."

"Come on Ally! You have to snap out of this. I have complete faith in you. And so does every other girl in this school, they just may not know it yet." She says, keeping me in place. "What happened to the fiery passion you had about this last week? Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?"

"Because I didn't realize exactly how stupid and crazy this was until now! I mean, look at him! The boy's practically synonymous to the word womanizer. How am I supposed to break his heart?!"

"You have to breathe, Als. Just follow the rules and everything else will fall into place. There is nothing to worry about. I'm always just a phone call or text away. If something's going wrong or you don't know how to respond to one of his gestures, just say the word, and I'll be right there."

"I-I can't." I shake my head.

"Ally, just think of that little girl over there." She refers to the freshman. "Look at her. See how innocent and uneducated she is in the ways of Austin Moon? Do you want her to be another broken heart? Or do you want to finally put a stop to Austin's constant flirting and show him how the other side always feels?"

I take a deep breath, her words taking a few moments to settle into my mind and fully register. She's absolutely right. I don't want to see another girl's heart be torn out of her chest because she was so overwhelmed with the fact that the hottest boy in the school was actually going out with her and not her friends, although I'm sure he'd move on to them in a matter of time.

Besides, I was the one who said someone needed to bring him down. It would make me look bad if I had in a way gave Trish the idea to use me and ended up not going along with it. And Ally Dawson was anything but a hypocrite.

"You're right." I nod eventually, my nerves dulled once again and my mind set on the mission. "I'm going to save future girls from the pain of mending their broken souls. I will be the one to break his heart."

I should just focus on playing off all of his 'famous line' and confusing him. There was no need to worry, since I never fell for him or any of his tricks before, although, they never had been directed towards me. But that was besides the point. I had nothing to worry about.

"That's my girl." Trish beams proudly, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"Trish." I squeeze her tighter.

"Now you remember the plan, right?" She pulls away, letting go of me.

Our initial start to the 'operation' was for me to get Austin's attention, obviously. I had to catch his eye and get him interested enough in me to keep pursuing me and hoping to score a date. Of course, I would have to not give in so easily and force him to go out of his way to prove that he's serious about being with me and then I would accept the invitation.

But not to get ahead of ourselves, I need to acquire his interest first before we can get to the real fun stuff, as Trish calls it.

"Yea." I move my head up and down with certainty.

"Great." Another smile graces her lips. "Now remember, the first rule is to have fun, but you have to be the first to run when you're done. So do have fun with him and get Austin all flustered, just make sure not to spend too much time conversing with him now. You have to keep the talking to a minimum, got it? We don't need to cause any suspicion among him."

"Of course Trish. I know what to do."

"Alright, alright. Oh, and don't forget to text or call me once you're out of earshot from him, if I don't hear anything by lunch that is. Have fun." She squeezes my shoulder in encouragement before shutting her locker and proceeding down the hallway.

I watch her go before turning back to the last spot where I saw Austin. It is only then that I realize that the hallway is completely empty of any students except me and the blonde.

Taking one last deep breath, I leave my sanctuary by my locker and walk down to where he is leaning, clearly distracted by texting someone on his phone. I can hear him sigh in frustration, over what he was reading I assume, as I slowly approach him, being careful not to get too close in case he thinks I'm stalking him or whatever. But that is the problem. I have no set way on how to get his attention and he doesn't even notice me due to his phone.

I'm about to give up and find another way later on in the day, and continue walking down past him and towards my Economics class, when he suddenly turns around, sending me falling backwards onto my butt and causing my binder and papers to scatter around the floor.

I land with a hard thud, letting out an 'oof' as the air is knocked out of me.

"Watch where you're go-." He stops in mid sentence before kneeling down. "Oh god, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He questions, assisting me in recollecting my belongings.

And just as if we were in one of those cheesy high school romance movies, our hands touch as he hands a pen to me and our eyes meet for the first time as we simultaneously stand up.

"I'm fine," I answer coldly. "Thanks."

"Hi" He gives me his most charming smile, and one I've seen him use more than enough times to become immune to it.

"Hi?" I question. Was this how he usually started off conversation with other females? And they fell for this? Unbelievable.

This would be easier than I thought.

"What's your name?"

_Rule no. 1: Have fun, but when you're done, be the first to run._

Time to have some major fun.

"Shouldn't you know that by now? I mean, I have gone to school with you for the past three years. It's kind of rude that you don't know it already, especially since I've had at least one class with you every year. The student population here isn't that large you know? So it shouldn't be that hard to know everyone by name." I reply, offended.

"I-I'm sorry." He runs his fingers through his hair, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I smile internally knowing I've caught him off guard.

"Well, you should be. Now if you don't mind, I kind of have a class to get to, that bumping into you has made me late for." I start walking away, but he seems to have recovered from his fumble and his hand reaches out to grab mine.

"I'm really sorry about that..." He trails off, seeming to recall my name.

"It's Ally." I supply. "My name is Ally." Cue eye roll.

"Right, Ally." He repeats. "I'm sorry. I was just text-. You know what? You probably don't need to know about my family problems or whatever. Are you sure you're okay? I mean I can always take you to the nurse if you're not-."

"I'm fine," I cut him off, finding amusement in his flustering. Who knew Austin Moon could be so easy to confuse? "But I seriously need to get going, so if you don't mind." I motion at his hand, which is still clasped tightly around my wrist.

"Right, sorry." He stutters, letting go instantly.

"Thanks." I wipe my hand on my jeans, before turning on my heels and proceeding down the hallway.

To my utter surprise, I feel myself being pulled back around. I honestly thought Austin would've been too lost to function properly.

"I-I've never met a girl like you before." He tilts his head to the side, the fingers on his free hand running through his hair once more, his body blocking my way and his other hand still holding onto mine.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" I inquire, annoyed. Call me a nerd, but I really need to get to my Economics class.

"Um ...yes? No? I don't know?" He lets go of me and starts scratching his head in confusion. I take the chance to step around him and begin to walk backwards.

I realize that the conversation may be dragging on a little longer than Trish would prefer. I need to end it now before I mess this up. Plus, I didn't want to be later than I already was.

"Well, while you figure that out, I'm going to go." I point behind me. "I'll see you in _Physics_." I emphasize the word before turning around and flipping my hair and sashaying down the hall, making my hips shake purposefully as I do so.

I bite my lip to keep the smile from forming as I finally walk into my Economics class, considerably late. The teacher looks at me with one eyebrow raised and I apologize, fabricating that I had an emergency at home, causing me to arrive late at school.

I wasn't about to tell her that I was talking to Austin Moon. One, because she probably wouldn't believe me. And two, I don't want the rest of the class to know about it, because they wouldn't believe it otherwise.

Step One: Getting into his head was a go.

Once I take a seat in my class, I sneak my phone out of my pocket and write a text to Trish.

_Step One: Complete_

I don't even have to imagine her expression as she reads the message or how excited she would be to continue the rest.

In fact, I'm pretty sure that at this moment, I'm more eager to go on then she is. Learning that I can so easily fluster Austin gave me an even bigger burst of confidence than Trish's pep talk did, and I was more than ready to bring him down.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I hope to get more in depth and make the rest of the chapters in this story longer, whenever the next time I will update will be.**

**I'm taking three college level classes, as well as another one in the mornings. I also have Driver's Ed and SAT prep, as well as another AP test and the PSAT and SATs to worry about, so forgive me in advance for the fact that my updates will be random. I already have a lot of work and I just started yesterday. ****But I will try my best to write a new chapter when I do find enough free time in my schedule.**

**Let me know how this chapter was, as well as any suggestions or predictions for this story that you may have.**

**Honestly, I was surprised with the response I got from you guys, so thank you dearly for your reviews, follows, and faves. I truly do appreciate them and I hope you will all take the time to let me know your opinion on this chapter as well.**

**I hope the rest of you enjoyed going back to school more than I did and I do hope that all of you have a successful, educational, and fun year.**

**Until next time,**

**Hannah**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

My phone buzzed as I walked the crowded hallway during third period passing.

_Trish:_

_Word in the hall is that Austin's been out of it all day. You know what that means. ;) Just remember: have fun, be as discreet about your feelings as possible, and just be yourself. Good luck! Let me know about any updates!_

The message was definitely the good news I was waiting to hear, since Austin hadn't shown up to Physics and I hadn't gotten a chance to see what effect our earlier encounter had on him.

But now, with Trish's news, I had nothing to worry about. Things were going ahead of the plan.

I had gotten into Austin's head.

Point – Ally.

I shoved my phone back into my pocket, smiling brightly, and lifted my head back up, about to reach my locker, but stopping mid-step.

"We need to talk." Austin states quick and right to the point, as he's leaning against my locker.

The smile is immediately wiped off of my face and replaced with a scowl. And not so intentionally either. As much as I knew him approaching me was something to celebrate, I had a pretty big test in my Law and Government class and though I was a good student, history was never really my strongest point. And being late would certainly not help me, or my grade.

"I kind of have a class to get to, so thanks, but no thanks." I walk over to him and motion for him to move.

"Look," the blonde steps closer towards me, one of his hands slowly making its way to grab mine. "I'm sorry about this morning. I know we got off on the wrong foot-."

"You can say that again." I cut him off, removing my hand from his grasp and opening my locker.

"But," he continues, much to my dismay. "I don't want you to think that I'm some sort of-."

"Grade-A jerk? Douche bag? Inconsiderate scumbag? Please do feel free to stop me once you find one you like." I interrupt him again as I take out the assignment I was looking for.

"I get it." He cuts me off this time, his voice doing little to help hide his clear annoyance. "But that wasn't exactly the direction I was going."

"What's your point?" I make it a purpose to tap my foot impatiently.

"I want to make it up to you. Let me take you out tonight."

"Um, let me think about." I pause purposefully. "... How about no?"

Playing hard to get – check.

Second point – Ally.

"What?" Austin replies as if he's never heard the word no. But then again, he obviously hadn't or else I wouldn't be talking to him, now would I? "Why not?!"

"Sorry, but I'm just not interested in dating someone like you." I shrug as if it's that simple, which it kind of is, before closing the locker and walking away.

"What does that mean?" The blonde runs after me.

What the hell does he think it means? Am I not speaking English? It's not that hard to understand.

I'm about to turn around and tell him some well-meaning words, but as soon as I open my mouth, I close it. Snapping at him wouldn't exactly help my case, and I need him to fall for me, not hate me.

I take a deep breath and start again, "Austin, I really don't have time for this right now." I state, continuing to walk and hoping he's behind me, and hearing the echoing of footsteps behind me, I know he is. "I have to get to class and so should you."

"No." He objects, grabbing my wrist and forcefully pulling me back to him. He does it with such a great strength, that I end up flying back and our chests wind up being pressed close together. "Not until you tell me why you won't go out with me."

"Does it really matter? I said no, so that's it. Besides, don't you have plenty of other girls lining up? You can choose one of them. I'm sure they'll say yes."

"Do you really think I would bother asking you out if I wanted one of them?" He answers.

A second later, his face shows his recognition of exactly what he just said. "That came out wrong-."

"Save it." I put my finger on his lip. "You just gave me another reason not to go out with you." I readjust my bag on my shoulder and turn on my heels, proceeding down the hallway to my next class, not bothering to look back, because I know Austin's standing there with a shocked expression.

And because I really need to get to my class and I don't want to be late to this one either, not when I have a big exam. Being late to one class is more than enough for me, thank you very much.

* * *

"So wait, what happened after that?" Trish questions me for the umpteenth time since I had taken a seat at our lunch table.

"He said 'Do you really think I would bother asking you out if I wanted one of them.'" I sigh and roll my eyes, eating my salad.

"And what did you tell him after that?!"

"Trish, we've already gone over this ten times. After he started to say that it came out wrong, I cut him off and said that he gave me another reason not to go out with him. Are we done here? If you don't mind, I kind of want to eat my salad."

"I'm sorry Alls, but this is just too amazing for words! I can't believe it! The rumors are flying around all through the school. Operation B.A.M.H. is going way better than expected! We'll have him crushed in no time!"

"Wait, rumors?"

"That you guys are so an item. They're not that false though. If things keep going this well, you guys will be one soon."

"How did they get around so fast?"

"Well duh, Ally. You two had a sort of argument in the hallway, and it's not that private. Someone was bound to overhear it or at least see something and the rest is history, especially since it involves Austin Moon."

I'm about to make a witty remark, when a flop of red hair positions himself on the other side of our table.

"Afternoon ladies." He nods.

"Dez?" I question. "What are you doing here?"

Trish just scowls. I kick her under the table and give her a look, mouthing "Be nice".

"It has come to my attention that Austin has found interest in you, but you have rejected him. Is that correct?" He asks stiffly.

"Um ... yea?" I question confused. Why is he being all proper? This is Dez. He's supposed to be random and silly, not serious and business-like. "But what is this all about?"

"That blonde bozo probably sent him here to scout out any information about you or convince you to go out with him, isn't that right?" The Latina stares him down.

"I can neither accept not deny that statement."

"Listen you dim-witted, good-for-nothing, dumb-."

"Trish." I cut her off. "I think it would be best if you would leave the two of us to talk."

She's about to protest but I glare at her and she's out of her seat in seconds.

Yea, that's right. I, Ally Dawson, can be scary. A hint for you all: don't get on my bad side.

"Fine." She mumbles, walking out of the cafeteria dejectedly.

"Thank you." Dez sighs in relief once she's out of earshot.

"Trish was right, wasn't she? Austin sent you here?"

"Okay, fine. You got me. I'm not going to beat around the bush so yes, he did. But I'm just playing my role of the supportive best friend and wingman here."

"Look, I don't need to hear any excuses from you about why I should go out with Austin. He's just not my type and I'm not into him. You can tell him yourself the same thing I told him this morning, I'm not interested. End of story."

"Please Ally! Just give him a chance. You'll see he's not all that bad. He's a really compassionate guy if he wants to be."

"I'd love to see that." I laugh. "But come on Dez. I don't care about whatever he wants you to tell me. The answer's still no. And there isn't anything you can say or do, that will make me change my mind. The same goes for Austin."

"You haven't even heard me out yet!" He protests. "At least give me a chance to explain myself."

"Dez-."

"Just listen, okay? Now yes, Austin does have a reputation. But do you think if he really didn't care about you, that I would be here right now? He's never sent me to talk to a girl before."

"For all I know, he probably just can't stand the fact that someone finally rejected him." I say getting up. "I appreciate you trying to help, but my mind's made up." I start to walk away.

"Just tell me what it would take for you to agree to go out with him." He races after me.

"I already told you, nothing. I'm sure Austin can regain his fractured ego by the end of the day."

* * *

I let out a deep sigh as I start walking down the hallway, out of the school, and into the student parking lot. All I want to do now is go lie down on my bed.

It's been a long day and I'm not in the mood for anything else.

An involuntary scowl appears on my face as I see who is standing, or should I say leaning, against the hood of my black Prius.

"You really can't take no for an answer, can you?" I snap, biting my lip to keep myself from groaning.

I had really thought that I was done with all of the Austin drama for one day. But here he is, leaning against the wall smirking.

"Nope." He beams proudly, standing up straight and approaching me. "You've got to appreciate my perseverance though."

"Look at you using such big words. What, did you just look that up like five minutes ago?"

"Maybe ... but that's not the point."

"Can you please get out of my way, Austin?"

"Not until you agree to go out with me."

"I already told you and Dez that I'm not interested. What don't you understand?"

"Just one date. That's all I'm asking for. And if then, you're still not interested, I'll give it up."

"Give me one good reason I should agree to go out with you." I challenge.

"Look, I know I'm not the greatest guy around here and I've had my moments, but I'm really trying here. I don't know what you want me to say or do to prove it to you, okay?"

This was what I was waiting for. For him to show that he genuinely wants to go out with me and that he's out of cheesy pick-up lines. I was hoping that what I told Dez, whom Trish and I expected to approach me (you see, we planned it all), would be said back to him and get the gears in his brain working to understand the hidden meaning between my words.

"Okay." I smile.

"Okay?"

"You have one date, but don't mess it up. And you better not go trying anything. Pick me up at seven thirty, and don't be late." I tuck a piece of paper, where I had written my address and phone number on previously, just in case, into the front pocket of his jeans and walk by him to my car.

His face remains in its dazed face as I settle in my car and start the engine, pulling out of my spot and driving past him.

Part One: Get A Date was complete.

Third point – Ally.

Let the real fun begin now.

* * *

**Do forgive me for not updating in a while and for the fact that this is not my best work. I am sick and didn't really have my usual amount of concentration when writing this.**

**In addition, although I have the main idea of this story planned out, the minor details, like exactly when Ally would accept the date, were still not fully figured and I had difficulty deciding how to make that scene play out.**

**I didn't want to do anything overly romantic, because that would ruin the point of the story, since Austin isn't supposed to be the romantic type, so I do hope my idea works somewhat.**

**If you do have a better suggestion, do feel free to let me know what it is.**

**Please leave a review and let me know how you feel! I love reading all of your thoughts and I really appreciate you taking the time to read this story!**

**~ Hannah**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"You're late." I say calmly as I open the door, Austin standing behind it.

"What do you mean? It's seven thirty-five."

"Exactly." I retort.

"It's only seven thirty-five!"

"That means you're five minutes late."

"It's only five minutes! Maybe I had trouble finding a place to park? Or maybe there was a lot of traffic?"

"And your point is?" I purposefully raise an eyebrow, fold my arms across my chest, and purse my lips.

"I …. but …. huh?" Austin scratches his head.

"If I recall correctly, I told you to pick up at seven-thirty when I agreed to this so-called date. Not only is it past that time, you haven't even said that you're sorry for being so late!"

"What?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Well, are you going to apologize or not?" I place my hands on my hips. "Or will we have to wait here all night and miss our reservation, which I'm assuming you paid a lot of money to get?" I tap my foot impatiently, biting my tongue to keep the smile from crawling onto my face. If Trish could see me now, she would be so proud.

"Okay then." The blonde looks at me, his forehead furrowed in confusion. "… I'm sorry for being five minutes late?" He replies, his response sounding more like a question than an apology.

"Whatever." Cue obnoxious hair flip and visible indifference. I hear him muttering under his breath, but I choose to ignore it. Firing him up too much and so early in the evening would only lead to disaster, and although I want to make Austin have a difficult time tonight, it wasn't a good idea to rile him up just right when he was picking me up.

I had to remember that I wanted to keep him on edge, not piss him off completely.

"Mom, Dad! I'm going out! I'll be home by eleven!" I call into the house, not waiting to hear a reply before stepping outside and closing the door behind me.

I shiver as my skin comes into contact with the brisk, night air. Trish's styling choice for tonight was definitely not suited for this weather. The tiny black dress I was wearing did little to protect me from the cold. And since she had convinced me not to bring a coat, because "it would ruin the outfit", I had nothing to protect me from the chilly evening breeze.

"Here." Austin notices my shivering and instantly slides off his jacket, offering it to me.

"It's fine." I protest immediately, raising my hand to stop him.

Austin giving me his jacket was not part of the plan. It never even crossed my mind as a possibility. He wasn't supposed to be so mannerly or so caring-. "You really don't have to." I add.

But Austin ignores me and continues to gently drape the jacket over my shoulders anyway. "There. That's better. We don't need you getting a cold."

The pleasant scent of his cologne drifts into my nose and it takes everything in me not to sigh. Of course he happens to wear my favorite brand of cologne. Not only has he actually given me his jacket, it also smells really good. Go figures.

"Thank you." The surprise in my voice is clearly audible, as I return to the job at hand. I could always mull over the scent of his jacket later. In the privacy of my own room.

Who knew Austin could be such a gentleman? I mean, even the last guy I dated never offered me his coat when I was cold. That douche wouldn't even wrap his arms around me. But here Austin was doing the exact opposite. What next, he'll offer to escort me to the car?

"Anytime." The blonde smiles genuinely, stepping down a step on the stoop. "May I?" He asks, holding out his hand.

Come on? Really?! I'm pretty sure he read my mind on that one.

I'm about to voice my protest, but his hand's already holding onto mine and he's leading me down the stone stairs.

Damn it. Why is he making it so hard to be demanding and obnoxious? Why is he so polite and gentlemanly all of a sudden? Where was this guy during school? And what the hell did he do with the Austin I loved to loathe?

My hand reaches out to close the door, but Austin's beats mine to it. "I got it." He says with a smile, before shutting it gently and going around back to enter the driver's side.

"You really didn't have to give me your coat or escort me to your car. And you didn't need to close the door for me. I'm clearly capable of doing all of that by myself." Back to diva mode.

I couldn't falter and show weakness, even for a second. If Austin got the slightest hint that I was faking my attitude and how I was acting towards him, all hell would break loose.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I just wanted to help." Austin answers as he puts on his seatbelt and starts the engine.

"Well, I was perfectly fine doing it myself." I reply coolly, folding my arms across my chest, once the car pulls out of my street and onto the main road.

"Point taken." He mutters and the succeeding minutes pass in a tense silence.

It takes almost everything in me not to turn to face him and apologize. I hate making people upset, especially on purpose and when they did nothing wrong to upset me to that extent. My heart is always full of guilt afterwards until I make amends.

But I had to force myself to resist the urge. I was supposed to be cold-hearted and not care about his feelings. I had to be strong, as Trish had continued to remind as she was picking out my attire a few hours earlier. I couldn't let the tiniest thing let me expose my true self, if I really wanted to break his heart. Which I did.

* * *

The drive to our location, since I had no real clue where we were going, is so full of tension; a knife could cut through it.

I have to fight the strong inclination to apologize during the entire ride, as I keep making quick glances at the blonde, while he's focused on the road.

I swiftly turn my attention to the window, when I see he notices me staring. Suddenly, the blur of trees and houses that we're passing by is the most interesting thing in the world.

I sense he's about to say something, but he decides against it, sighing quietly and averting his gaze back on the road.

The next thing I know, upbeat music surrounds the car, and I can't stop myself from bopping my head to the upbeat song.

A quick glance over my shoulder displays Austin doing the same.

"_All I wanna be _

_All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah _

_Is somebody to you!" _

Soon enough, he's belting out the chorus at the top of his lungs. **(1)**

The more surprising thing? He actually sounds really good.

The even more surprising thing? I join in without hesitation:

"_All I wanna be_

_All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you_

_Yeah all I wanna be_

_All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you_

_Everybody's trying to be a billionaire_

_But every time I look at you, I just don't care_

_Cause all I wanna be_

_All I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah_

_Is somebody to you (Yeah, you)_

_I used to run around_

_Didn't wanna settle down_

_But now I lay awake each day_

_Looking for a way that I can see your face (Yeah you)_

_I've got your photograph_

_But baby I need more than that_

_I need to know your lips_

_Nothing ever mattered to me more than this (Yeah you)_

…_._

By the time the song ends, we're laughing so hard, that we're singing way off key. But we really don't care as another song comes on.

"Wow." I say out of breathe. "You're really good!"

"I could say the same thing about you! Your voice is amazing!"

I can't help but blush. "Thank you. No one's ever said that to me before. Trish isn't really intent on listening to me sing, so I usually have to keep it to myself."

"Me too. The guys don't even know about the guitar I have under my bed. I have to hide it every time they come over."

We crack up laughing again, as we pull into the parking lot. Who knew we would have something in common?

Maybe this night won't be that awful, after all?

He turns off the engine and steps out of the car. I follow suit.

"Wow." My mouth drops in awe, as I look at the Chinese lanterns hanging all around the trees. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you." His voice breaks me from my trance.

"Wait, you did this?" I question in disbelief. There is no possible way that he, Austin Moon, would go through all the energy to create something as amazing as this.

"Okay fine, I didn't. The beach staff does it every year in the fall. Didn't you know that?"

"No. I don't like going to the beach. Sand gets everywhere, I always end up sun burnt, and some of the people here and their attire is really quite disgusting." I cringe just at the thought.

"Well lucky for you, because I love the beach."

"How is that a good thing?"

"Because, I'm going to show you the upside of going to the beach." Before I know it, he's grabbing my hand and pulling me off to the entrance.

At least I wore sandals.

* * *

A great bonfire is set up in the middle of the sand, with a bunch of people already around it, drinking what is most likely beer, and chattering excitedly. That is, until some idiot decides that it would be a genius idea to throw off his clothes and go skinny-dipping in the middle of the ocean. Fun! Not.

Ah, gotta love society, right? This is exactly why I would prefer to sit in the comforts of my own room and write music or read books.

"Did you see that?" I exclaim, referring to the idiot.

"Don't mind Mike, he's always crazy like that." Austin waves it off.

"This is why I don't like going here."

"Come on." The blonde ignores me and motions for me to follow him.

"You know, if this is where you take most girls on a first date, I'm frankly quite surprised why any of them even chose to stay with you."

"Offensive."

"Sorry, not sorry." I smile sweetly.

"What do you want to drink?" He chooses to drop the topic.

"Anything nonalcoholic. I'm not trying to go home hung over. Besides, we have school tomorrow." I point out.

"God, Ally. You got to learn to live a little. Have some fun once in a while. Just go with the flow."

"I'll go with the flow, once everyone stops acting with such stupidity."

"Good luck with that." He chuckles, taking out two beers from a cooler.

"Did you not just hear me? I said I don't want anything with alcohol."

"Tough luck sweetheart, because this is the least alcoholic thing in there." He grins smugly and somehow, the way he says sweetheart makes me shiver.

"It's probably the only thing isn't it?"

He stays silent, and I take that as a yes. "In that case, I rather not drink anything." I huff, arms folded across my chest.

"Come on, really? Just take it. I swear it won't kill you or anything."

Reluctantly, I grab the drink and open it, my nose crinkling in disgust at the dark liquid inside. "People actually enjoy this stuff?"

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it." Austin shrugs, downing his whole can in one gulp.

I lift up the metal can to my lips. I mean, I guess it really wouldn't hurt to try, right?

Wrong.

I spit out the bitter tasting stuff the second it comes into my mouth. "Ew!" I exclaim.

Meanwhile, the blonde seems to think that it's the funniest thing in the world, as he's doubled over in laughter.

"You think it's funny?" I state angrily. "I'll show you what's funny."

I dump the rest of the can over his head.

"What the hell?!" His laughing instantly stops as he looks at me in disbelief, a completely soaking mess.

I can't bite back the giggle that escapes my throat as I observe him, dripping beer and all.

"You're going to wish you never did that." He whispers menacingly, as he walks closer, his arms extended.

"No! No! No!" I squeal, but it's too late, as I'm being embraced by sticky and cold arms, his clothes drenching my dress. "Austin!" I whine, totally forgetting about how I'm supposed to be acting as if I'm difficult to handle and giving him a hard time.

Austin doesn't stop there, because before I realize what's going on, I'm being lifted and held bridal style, as he's running towards the ocean.

"Austin! Don't you dare!" I scream, already knowing that this wasn't going to end well. "I swear to God-." I don't finish my sentence as I'm engulfed in freezing water.

I stand up shivering, while he's laughing yet again. My dress is soaking wet and sticking to my body. The hair and make-up I spent hours on perfecting, is completely ruined.

Two can play this game, I decide, and start to walk closer to him.

He looks up a little too late, his eyes growing wide as he sees the death glare I'm giving him. "Ally, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean t-." His words fall on deaf ears as I make a running leap and tackle him, bringing me down as well.

"I can't believe you just did that." He says as we both stand up, soaked in the salty water.

"I could say the same thing about you." I counter.

"Alright, if you want to play that way, then we'll play that way." I don't know what he means before a wave of water hits me in the face.

I gasp, spluttering water everywhere. "Oh no you just didn't."

"Try me." He smugs.

I respond by splashing him back.

The next thing I know, we're engaged in a full on splash war and we're utterly drenched from head to toe.

But you know what? I don't even care. Because this has honestly been the most fun I've had in a while.

"Come on, let's warm up." Austin wraps his shoulder around me, even though his jacket is still on me, and we walk back to the shore.

* * *

A half hour later, I'm snuggled by him as we sit in front of the bonfire, along with other people.

I sigh as I gaze up at the stars above us. "It's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." I hear Austin whisper in my ear.

"And how many times have you used that line before?" I ask him, my eyebrows raised purposefully.

Instead of answering me, he stands up. "It's getting late. We should head home."

I get up from my seat and his hand encloses around mine, leading me back to the parking lot and his car.

The ride back to my house is full of a peaceful silence and all I can think about is how tonight was probably the best first dates I had ever been on, and how never in a millions years would I have pictured it going the way it did.

Austin even takes the liberty of leading me up the steps to my house.

"Thanks." I smile, handing him back his jacket.

"You're welcome." He beams. "I had a really great time tonight. The first in a while, actually."

"Me too." I respond shyly.

He closes his eyes and starts leaning in, and only then I remember about the rules.

Number four, got to be looking pure. Kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more.

I lean in, meaning to give him a quick peck in the lips, but once our lips meet, I can't pull back.

_Ally. Ally! ALLY!_

I can practically hear Trish screaming in my ear as if she was right next to me, but I don't care. All that I can focus is on how good of a kisser he is.

Austin Moon is a damn good kisser. Those girls weren't kidding when they said he was good.

Wait. What the hell am I doing? I'm not supposed to like this! It's supposed to be disgusting!

I pull away immediately. "Um ... bye." I mumble quickly, escaping into the safety of my house and shutting the door behind me, leaning my head against it as I let out a deep sigh.

What the hell was that?

Tonight wasn't supposed to go so well. It was supposed to be horrible and a pain to endure. And I was supposed to give him a tiny peck and call it a night. Not kiss him for five minutes!

"Remember Ally, this is Austin Moon you're dealing with. You have to be careful. Don't fall for any of his tricks. You're supposed to break his heart, not vice versa." I whisper to myself.

My breathing having calmed down, I remove myself from my position by the door and start walking towards the staircase.

"Mom! Dad! I'm back! I'm going to bed." I call, trying to sound as normal as possible.

Once I reach my room, I flop down on my bed, and stare blankly at the ceiling, everything from tonight whirling through my head like a tornado.

To make matters worse, Trish chooses at that exact moment to text me.

_Trish:_

_So, how did it go? How horrible was it? Did you survive a date with the monster?_

If only I could tell her how well it actually had gone.

I could see and hear her now, shaking her head in disapproval. "Ay, chica. I knew you were too weak to resist his charm."

But I wasn't.

One good date would not steer me from the task at hand.

I wouldn't let it.

Tomorrow was a new day, and a new chance to break his heart anymore. I had to be coldhearted and cruel, if I wanted to exact revenge for every other girl who had ever wasted a tear on Austin.

I could do this.

I was the heartbreaker.

* * *

**(1) I do not own Somebody To You by The Vamps. But I do love them and that song, as well as all of their others.**

**I'm so sorry for how long it took me to update this. I was just really busy and I didn't know how I wanted this chapter to go exactly, so I had some difficulty in that aspect.**

**I hope you guys are still out there.**

**Also, I'm sorry if this really isn't the best. I just really wanted to get a new chapter up as soon as I could, so please bear with me.**

**I do appreciate all of your support and I will try my best to update again at least one more time this month.**

**Love you guys so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

I take a deep breath before entering the doors of the school. I knew that I would have to share the details of my date with Austin, with Trish, but I had been postponing it for as long as possible and I was well aware the Latina wouldn't be happy to have been kept waiting so long. Facing her wrath was inevitable.

It was quite obvious with the twenty missed calls and forty text messages she had sent my cell phone. I wouldn't have been surprised if she actually came to my house yesterday to learn of the night's events.

Fortunately, I approach my locker with no signs of her, and begin reorganizing its contents, a task that I tend to due daily. A neat locker means a neat brain, as I always say.

"Ally." I didn't even have to turn around to know who the growl-like sound came from.

"Trish!" I smile brightly, playing it off. "How are you?"

"Don't you even try that with me Ally! Do you even know how long I was waiting for you to answer me?! I spent the entire night pacing around my room coming up with possibilities as to why you were ignoring my phone calls! I was actually considering calling the police!"

"Now don't you think that's a little much? Besides, typical police protocol states that you really can't report a person as being missing until its past 48 hours since the last time you heard from them or saw them. Then again, that also depends on-."

"Ally!" She cut me off. "Enough with the nonsense! And quit stalling! Now are you going to tell me how things went with Austin, or am I going to have to force it out of you?!"

"Alright, alright." I sigh. I really couldn't hold her off any longer. "If you really care all that much, it went okay."

"Are you serious? You had me up all night just to here that 'it went okay?' Well no. I won't accept that for an answer. I want a detailed explanation of what went down, exactly as it all happened."

"He took me to the beach and we hung out by a bonfire with some people that he knew. Then he took me home, I gave him a quick kiss at the door just like the rules said to, and that was it. Nothing more, nothing less."

_Lies. _The thought rang through my head and made me feel awful. I wasn't supposed to be lying to my best friend of all people. But I had to, if I didn't want her to know how different Austin had proven himself to be last night. She would only think I was weak and it would ruin my own personal plan to remain more strong-minded and strong-willed around him.

"That doesn't sound like a very sure answer." She looks at me suspiciously.

"But that all really happened. Honest." I all but plead.

"Thank you. Was that so hard to say?" Trish replies exasperatedly, seeming to drop the topic.

_Phew. That was a close call._

"I just don't understand why you're getting so excited by this. The point isn't to document all of our dates, it's to make him fall for me a little more each time we go out, and then, when he's head over heels, I dump him." I change subjects.

Now that I had actually repeated the plan entirely in my mind, it didn't sound all that bad. Besides, one pretty great date wasn't going to throw me or the rest of the plan off. I was going to make sure of that. And Trish didn't need to know about how well last night really had gone, right?

Exactly.

The less she knew about it, the better for me. And her. And the plan.

Plus, who even knew if Austin had really enjoyed it as much as he had mentioned at my door? Perhaps, he just said it to make me feel better and be polite. Then again, who could really know exactly how he felt, besides him himself?

"Ally! ALLY! Earth to Ally?" Trish's yelling brings me out of my thoughts.

"What? Sorry."

"You totally just zoned out on me!" She exclaims, sounding offended.

"I'm sorry Trish."

"Apology accepted. Now, what I was saying was that we have to decide how you're going to respond when he asks you out for another date tonight. Austin obviously feels like he's won the prize, because he's probably assuming that you enjoyed your guys' date as much as he had. So you can't downright reject him like yesterday. You have to sound reserved and indifferent."

"Like say that I have something to do tonight?"

"Yes! Exactly! Say you have school work or something like that."

"Why don't I say that I have to work tonight?" I offer. It is true. I have an evening shift tonight at Sonic Boom, the music store my father owns at the mall.

"Excellent. That's perfect. And then, tomorrow, you can say that you ended up having a free night after all and frustrate him. Like tell him that you mixed up your schedule and were actually available. That would really mess with his head!"

"Yea!" I say, showing much less enthusiasm than Trish does, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Ugh, I see Dez heading this way. I better go before I can't resist the urge to kick him in his balls."

"Trish." I reprimand.

"I'm sorry Ally, but that boy annoys me to know end. You wouldn't begin to understand. It's just awful in calculus! He doesn't stop bothering me for answers and explanations! Like the teacher's right there, why don't you ask him?!"

"Okay, calm down chica." I place my hands on her shoulders. "You're starting to go into rant mode."

"Right. Thanks. Tell me how it goes at lunch." She waves before walking away.

"Ally." I hear Dez's voice less than a second later.

I turn around, putting on my best smile. "Hey Dez!" Cue fake enthusiasm.

"Good morning." He nods.

"Morning Dez." I roll my eyes. Why does he have the tendency to act all professional when it comes to Austin? I mean, he's usually wacky and whimsical. I like that Dez better.

"I've come here on the behalf of Austin, to notify you that he really enjoyed the time you spent together last night."

"And you're telling me this because? Austin already told me he had a great time. I don't need to hear it again."

"I didn't finish. He's planning on asking you out for another date this evening, and I want you to be aware, so it doesn't come as a surprise when he approaches you later on today."

"Does he even know you're talking to me about it?" I question.

"Well, no. But I, as his best friend, am just trying to make things go as smoothly as they can and if letting you know in advance is the way to do that, then I will."

"Well thanks then. I'll make sure not to act so surprised when he does ask me." I close my locker and turn around to see him still standing there.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"I'm saying this part because I really care about Austin. He had a really great time last night. I haven't seen him so happy in a while. He was absolutely gushing about it and he kept going on and on about it."

"What, why? I mean, I poured beer all over his head and we ended up getting soaked in the ocean. How is that so amazing?" I would be lying if I said I wasn't flattered that he really had a great time with me. But in all honesty, the night had started off pretty roughly. I mean, I actually poured most of my beer over him. And honestly, I kind of didn't want him to have had such a good time. It only made acting as if I hadn't enjoyed it even harder for me.

Besides, it ruined his hair! And Austin is quite adamant about making sure his hair looks his best. I've seen him applying gel during classes plenty of times.

"Because that's different than any other date he has ever been on. No girl has ever dumped a drink on him before."

"Exactly! Shouldn't he be mad at that? His hair was probably ruined!"

"So? It only means he has to try a little harder this morning to give it its usual look. That's not so bad. What's with all of the questions? Did you want him to have horrible time last night?"

"I ...what? No! It's just ..." I stutter. Damn it.

"Don't worry, I get it." He says reassuringly.

"You do?" I ask, panicking. Had he overheard mine and Trish's conversation? Or did he know about it earlier, like during lunch yesterday? Did Austin know then? Dez probably would've told him once he found out that we were trying to purposefully break his heart.

This wasn't good.

"Yea." Dez shrugs as if it's no big deal. "You're just as surprised about it as I am. No need to worry."

"Uh ...yea. That's definitely it!" I lie, silently sighing with relief. I was in the clear. He didn't know about the plan and neither did Austin.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you around Ally." The redhead smiles brightly and walks away.

I lean against my locker, taking a deep breath and exhaling. That was way too close.

First Trish almost finds out that I actually had a great time yesterday and then Dez made it seem like he knew about the plan.

I really need to work on how I act under pressure, if I'm going to make this plan a success and if I don't want anyone getting more suspicious of me.

* * *

"Hey." A figure towers over me, their shadow blocking the light from hitting the page of the book I'm reading. I have study hall on Tuesdays instead of physics, so I usually take that time to catch up on homework or read a little, as I'm doing right now. Austin does too, whom I look up at, sighing irritated.

"Do you mind?" I question. "I was kind of in the middle of reading The Count of Monte Cristo."

"Ohhh!" He fakes wonderment as he sits down beside me on the grass and leans against the tree instead of leaving. "I am so sorry to distract you from something so important." He adds sarcastically.

I decide to ignore him and return to reading. But he starts whistling and I have to keep re-reading the same sentence about twenty times because I can't concentrate.

"Can I help you?" I snap.

"Damn. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. What's got you in such a bad mood today?" He questions, nudging me playfully.

"I was doing pretty fine until you came along, actually." I send him a sweet smile.

"Ouch. That hurts Ally." He pouts, placing his hands over his heart.

"I'm so sorry. Why don't you go tell that to someone who cares?"

"You keep shooting me dooooooooooown." He sings on the top of his lungs.

I roll my eyes. "Seriously Austin, what do you want?"

"Am I not allowed to sit next to you during study hall? I don't have anything else to do."

"You can always go to the library and study. I mean, it is called study hall for a reason. And anyway, how did you even find me?"

"I have my ways." Austin mumbles awkwardly.

"No way! You totally followed me out here!"

Did he seriously want to spend time with me so badly that he actually followed me?

"What? No. You can't prove that."

"Really?" I give him a look.

"Fine. Yea I did. But what's the harm?"

"What do you want?"

"Why do you automatically assume that I have to want something from you in order to be here?"

"Because you're Austin Moon. You don't do anything unless you have a reason to. It's just who you are."

"Okay, you're right. I admit, I do want something." He pauses. "But it's not what you think. I want for you to go on another date with me. Tonight."

"If I recall correctly, the deal was only for me to go on one date. I did your part of the bargain, now it's time for you to do yours."

"Well if I recall correctly, the deal also said if you didn't like it, then I would leave you alone. But you said you had a great time."

"I could've been lying."

"But you weren't."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. Because you wouldn't have been laughing or smiling so much if you genuinely had a bad time."

"Okay, fine. So it wasn't exactly awful. But why do you still want to go out with me? I dumped beer on you head. I bet that's not a lot of fun to clean up from your hair."

"It's no big deal. It actually gave my hair a nice shine, see?" He puts his head in front of my face.

"Austin, stop." I push him away.

"What do you say?" He ignores me.

"I can't. I have to work tonight. Maybe tomorrow." Following the plan - check.

"I'll take what I can take." The blonde grins, just as the bell rings.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes, gathering my belongings and standing up.

"Come on, I'll take you to class." Austin offers.

"You really don't have to."

"But I want to. And I'm not taking no for an answer. So, tough luck." He grabs my hand, pulling me.

"Austin! Slow down!" I laugh, trying not to fall on my face as we race towards the school.

* * *

I'm just about to close my locker and head off to lunch, when Cassidy comes up to me. She's this blonde cheerleader, who went out with Austin for nearly a month, the longest time to date. And she acts as if it's the biggest accomplishment ever. Which it's really not.

"You and Austin are a thing huh?" She asks, hands on her hips.

"Yea, I guess." I shrug, not exactly sure where this is going. I hadn't really talked to Cassidy and I wasn't sure if she was the jealous ex-girlfriend type.

She shakes her head disapprovingly. "Tsk, tsk."

"Why does that matter?" I inquire.

"Because I'm just trying to look out for you Ally. I warned Kelsey about him last time-."

"It's Kelly, actually." I correct. Why do people keep forgetting that poor girl's name? It's not that hard to remember!

"Whatever. That's not important. I told her about him and to be careful and did she listen? No. And I'm coming to you for the same reason. You're his latest victim, and I just don't want you to be surprised when he dumps you."

"I won't. There's no need to worry Cassidy. Austin and I aren't that serious. I know it's not going to last. So I don't need your little warnings."

"Yea, well every girl thinks that she may be the one to change him and make him really fall for her. But it never works. They only get hurt at the end. And I just don't want that to happen to anyone else."

"That's really sweet of you Cass. I appreciate it. But I'll be fine. There really isn't nothing to worry about."

"I'm just trying to help you Ally."

"And I know that, but I don't need it." I tell her sweetly, before walking away.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" She yells after me.

"I won't!" I call without turning back around.

Maybe the plan was working better than I thought. Other people already thought that we were a couple. It would only be a little longer before everything would go down and I would be a legend.

Oh god, I'm starting to sound like Trish. I don't want to be a legend. I don't care for the fame or notoriety. I just want to teach Austin a lesson about breaking hearts.

That's all I'm doing this for.

Really.

* * *

**Look at me! Updating again and so quickly! This probably won't happen for a while so embrace it while you can!**

**I also have some amazing news guys! I am collaborating with **R54EverAuslly **on a story. It's going to be on her account. She hasn't published it yet, but keep an eye out for it. It's going to be called **No Turning Back**. I know it's going to be awesome and I hope you guys will enjoy reading it as much as we have already been enjoying writing the first few chapters of it.**

**Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I love, love, LOVE reading all of your reviews. Thank you so much for all of them!**

**My apologies for such an uneventful chapter but there is a lot more in store. I'm estimating another six or seven chapters for this story. I'm not sure yet. It's up to you guys and also depends on how much I write in each one.**

**So please review and I hope you liked it!**

**Until next time,**

**~ Hannah**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"Here's your change. Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom." I hand the women her bag. I smile at the little girl beside her, who I assume is her daughter.

"Thank you so much." The woman says gratefully. I had helped her pick out the guitar for a full hour, but I really didn't mind all that much when it put a smile on the face of that cutie.

"Thank you Al-ly." The girl struggles to read my name from my nametag.

"You're welcome, munchkin." I ruffle her hair playfully, as her mother picks her up off of the floor. "I hope to see you rocking out to that guitar one day!" I wave as they leave.

I sigh in relief once they're gone from my sight, and lean against the counter. Finally, the last customer of the evening had been served. I really wished my father would hire more employees besides me and him. I know he doesn't want to spend more money than he has to, but it's really hard tending to everyone's needs, counting the inventory, and unpacking all of the newly delivered instruments by yourself, because your father has a back injury that prevents him from lifting anything heavy.

I'm left to fend for myself most of them time when I'm working, and trust me; it's not a fun experience.

"Dad! I just finished with the last customer. I'm going to close up the store!" I shout.

"Alright. Thank you sweetheart!" I hear him call from his office.

"You're welcome." I answer back, my dripping with sarcasm, but I doubt he even notices. My father can be quite oblivious at times, and it's very frustrating to deal with.

I walk over to the front door, flipping the sign to "Closed", before turning around and walking to the back of the store, where the new deliveries had arrived that morning. Here came the fun, dragging all of these boxes to the center and unpacking them. That meant I had to add to the inventory and then place the instruments on the right shelves.

I was going to be here all night at this rate. Yay for me.

I groan, beginning to handle the first box. The sooner I start, the faster I can finish.

"Looks like you need a hand." A voice says.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're clos-." I stop midsentence when I look up to see Austin.

You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me.

"Ally?" He wears the same expression of shock as I do. "You work here? No way! How'd you manage to swing that?"

"Uh, my dad kind of owns this store. So he um, kind of gave me a job." I answer, as if it's the dumbest question ever. Which it kind of is. What else would I be doing at Sonic Boom on a Tuesday night?

"I didn't know that."

"Well now you do. Would you look at that, I guess you really do learn something new every day. How about that?" I reply sarcastically and give him a look.

"You don't have to be so mean about it. How was I supposed to know that you get to work at the most amazing store in the Mall of Miami?! I mean, you probably don't even think of it as work, because of all of the instruments you're surrounded by."

"And how was I supposed to know that you were going to drop by and annoy me tonight?" I retort.

"I was just walking around and happened to come across here. You could've just told me that you didn't want to go out tonight, you didn't have to lie about 'working'." He jokes, walking up to me by the counter.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, ignoring his comment. He wasn't funny, although he liked to think so.

What the hell, man? I was supposed to lie and tell him tomorrow that I ended up being free. But he's actually seeing me at work, so I can't do that now! He's totally ruining the next step in the plan!

"Well, Dez had to go home and I was bored, so here I am." The blonde shrugs.

"There are plenty of other stores in the mall for you to entertain yourself at." I respond matter-of-factly, continuing to examine the contents of the box by my nose.

"But none of those stores have pretty girls like you." Austin winks and grins.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" I roll my eyes, not even looking up from my unpacking.

"What can I say? You bring out the flirt in me." He shrugs.

"I'm sure you can say the same about any girl you've ever seen or talked to."

"No need to be so cold Ally. After all the time I took to walk here, this is how you repay me."

"I never asked you to come here. You're always free to leave. In fact, why don't you? The door's right there."

"And miss hanging out with you? No thanks."

"How kind of you, but I don't need the company. I'm perfectly fine on my own." I retort sarcastically. I turn my attention back to the boxes in front of me. _That's one, two, three…_

"Here, let me help you." Austin comes up to me and interrupts my counting.

"You don't have to. I can handle this myself." _Four, five, six…_

But he doesn't listen, picking up the box altogether. "Where should I put this?"

"I need to count how many boxes there are first." I answer, very much annoyed.

He glances around the counter, before answering. "Twenty-five. Now where does this go?"

Why can't he take the hint? I want him to leave.

"I told you, I'm fin-."

"I want to help." He demands defiantly.

I sigh, writing the number down. Looks like he really won't take no for an answer. I mean, some help would be nice. And I wouldn't have to spend the next two hours doing all of it by myself. But do I really want to spend an extra evening with him?

Exactly my point.

Maybe he'll be happy doing one box. Then he'll leave and I'll be in peace and quiet once again…"You can shelf that by those violins over there."

He goes over to where I'm pointing and starts unpacking a violin and gently placing it on the shelf. I observe him, to make sure nothing breaks. He finishes rather quickly and comes back to me.

"What else can I do?"

_Damn it. Why does nothing work with this kid?_

"You don't have to do anything. Like I said, I'm fine doing it by myself. You can go home."

"But I have nothing to do at home." He pouts.

"You can watch TV or play video games. Don't guys love doing that?"

"We do, but it's no fun when you have no one to play with." He makes his lips quiver.

Wow, I never actually noticed how cute he is when he does that. _Awwww..._ _Snap out of it Ally! This is Austin you're talking about!_

"Please." He begs, upping the cute factor by making his eyes grow wider.

"Fine." I give in. "There are more boxes in the back room. I need to see how many there are and what instruments we have first. Bring them here, but be careful."

"Awesome." He runs off.

Having silence around me once again, I jot down one violin in the book, before opening another box and checking its contents.

_Crash!_

"Ow…"

I sigh in exasperation, drop my pencil, and run to the storage room, not really wanting to know what happened, but having no real choice, since my father would kill me of anything got damaged under my watch, especially since I let a stranger to the store help me with my work. He let me have Trish over one day a few years ago. Let's just say things didn't go well and he doesn't want me to have any other friends come over to the store after that day. Thinking of which, I can't believe my dad didn't hear all of the noise. Huh, weird.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand.

"What happened?" I call out to no answer as I enter the room. "What the hell?" I exclaim a second later, as I see Austin avalanched with cardboard boxes and instruments.

"A little help here?" He smiles sheepishly.

"Austin!" I yell. "How in the world did this happen? I told you to be careful!"

"I was trying to carry two boxes, but my shoe laces were untied. And you can probably figure out the rest…." He looks down ashamed.

I shake my head, disapprovingly, before kneeling down and helping clear him out of the mess. "I knew I shouldn't have let you help." I say, as I pack away some of the instruments around us.

"I'm sorry Ally. I didn't mean to cause a mess." The blonde stands up once he's free.

"It's fine. Just try to be more careful? And tie your shoelaces this time?"

"Right." He kneels back down. His t-shirt had risen up a little as he did so, given me a small amount of access to his muscular and tanned back.

_Damn …_

I quickly blinked and glanced away. What the hell was wrong with me? "Okay, just bring those boxes out to the counter." I turn around and walk back to my place, shaking out my thoughts. "And be careful this time!"

"I'll be fine." I hear him say. And although I really don't trust him, I have work to do, so I return to the counter.

I barely get a chance to pick up my pencil, before another deafening crash is heard throughout the store, followed by another "owwwww".

"Austin." I groan, face palming myself before rushing back to the storage room.

He's surrounded by instruments again. "I'm good." He gives me a thumbs up.

"No, you're not." I shake my head, walking around to lend him a hand.

"Thanks." He says as I stand up.

"You're welcome." I roll my eyes, attempting to step over the instruments, but I end up tripping over one anyway. My hands grab Austin's shirt collar for purchase, but I only end up taking him down with me.

"Oof." I hear as I land on him. Hard.

I look down at him, only to realize that our faces are mere inches apart and my breath hitches, my heart starting to beat faster. _Ally, you're lying on top of Austin Moon. _

_I'm straddling the Austin Moon. On the floor. Of my father's music store. Oh my god._

"I'm so sorry." I exclaim, scrambling to get off of him, but tripping on my own feet and falling back down with a squeal. "I am so, so sorry."

"It's fine." He laughs at our interesting predicament.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I guess."

"What do you mean you guess? Does something hurt? Did you break anything? Should I get you to the hospit-."

"Ally! I'm fine. Really."

"Are you sure?" I question.

"Yes. Now can you please get off of me?"

"Oh my god!" I exclaim, as I realize I'm still on top of him. I clumsily manage to get up, almost stumbling over the instruments littering the floor as I do.

"Are you okay?" He asks me this time.

"I-I'm fine." I mumble, not daring to look up at him.

"You don't sound so sure. Should I take you to the hospital?" He mimics me.

"Shut up." I roll my eyes and hit him on the arm. "I was worried that you really hurt yourself and here you are making fun of me."

"Ow." He whines.

"Man up." I retort.

"Thanks for caring." He answers back.

"I just don't want you to get hurt here and sue my parents over it."

"So you really care about the money only? That's harsh Ally. I never would've picked you to be so stingy."

This only earns him another punch in the arm, this time with real strength, more or less.

"Owwww!" He yelps, rubbing his stinging shoulder.

"Grow a pair." I state, attempting to take a step out of the mess we're both in. But I slip on a cardboard box, and end up starting to fall down yet again.

But a pair of strong arms catches me before I hit the ground.

"Careful." I hear Austin whisper in my ear.

"Thanks." I turn around to look up at him, his hands still around my waist.

"Anytime. Are you always this clumsy? Or do I make you nervous?" He teases.

"Don't try to get all smug with me Moon. The only reason I keep falling is because you're so inept, that you can't even do something as simple as tying your shoelace correctly." I motion to his sneaker, which indeed is untied again.

"What does that mean?"

"Inept? Really? It means having no skills. Clearly you're more inept than I thought. Look it up next time. Or better yet, enhance your vocabulary and then you won't need a dictionary."

"Hey." Austin places his hand over his heart. "That really hurt Ally." He feigns pain.

"Grow up." I roll my eyes, kneeling down to clean up the mess.

"Here, let me help you." The blonde follows suit, packing away some of the contents he spilled.

"It's the least you can do, since you caused all of this." I smile sweetly at him.

"You really have no filter on those snappy remarks do you? They just keep on coming and coming."

"It's a gift, really." I flip my hair.

We both laugh, as we continue to reorganize all of the boxes. A relaxed silence surrounds us as we work.

My thoughts can't help but wander off to how different Austin is showing himself to be. He's acting like a whole other person, which I never thought he had in him. What had happened to the arrogant and cocky Austin? I liked that one better, because I knew all of his tricks like the back of my hand and I could respond to all of them with ease. But this charismatic and kind Austin? He was uncharted territory and I had no clue how to act around him, or what to expect. And it was really scary.

How was I supposed to go through with Operation: BAMH, if I didn't know what step to take next, or what his next move would be? I had thought that this would be a piece of cake. Just ignore all of his flirty remarks, but act like some of them were working. Pretend like I'm having fun around him and by the end of the week, break his heart just like that.

But how could I do that, when he rarely said any of his notorious lines to me? He was not acting the way he was supposed to be acting and it made me really confused. I didn't have Trish to instruct me as to what to do. However, a part of me, a really big part, didn't want her to know about this new side of Austin. I wanted to keep it to myself.

Because deep down, I was flattered that I could cause such a change in him in such a short amount of time. I had only been talking to him for two days and he already offered to walk me to class and helped me at the store. It was obvious that he was falling for me, and I was happy about that. But it may not have been because of the plan.

I actually wanted him to fall for me, for the sake of falling for me. And I know that this all sounds crazy to you. It sounds crazy to me too, and I'm the one living it.

_You have to be strong Ally. Remember the plan. Rule number two: Just don't get attached to, somebody you could lose. _I could hear Trish practically snapping at me in my mind.

She was right. I shouldn't get carried away just because he's being so nice to me. It's Austin Moon after all. He's broken countless girls' hearts, and I shouldn't be weak.

Coming back to reality, I see that we've almost finished with cleaning up the fallen instruments. The harmonica on the floor catches my eye and my hand reaches to grab it, but so does his, and our hands touch. I look up at him, only to see him staring right back at me.

"You're so beautiful Ally." He whispers.

"What?" I exclaim, caught off guard. I feel heat on my cheeks and I know I'm blushing.

"I don't know what you're doing to me Ally, but whatever it is, I really like it." He continues, leaning in closer to me. "And I don't want you to stop." One of his hands cups my face gently and I breathe out heavily, my heart racing erratically.

Knowing what's about to happen, I try to speak up. "Austin, I-."

My sentence is stopped short as his lips connect with mine and my eyes flutter closed habitually. A warm and tingling sensation surrounds me, filling my body from the tip of my head to my toes. I feel as if I'm on fire, but not in a bad way.

_I'm kissing Austin Moon. I am really kissing Austin Moon… Holy crap I'm kissing Austin Moon!_

"Stop." I pull away abruptly. "Austin I-I can't…." I'm unable to finish my sentence, because the truth is, I want to kiss him. I really, really do. But I can't put the plan in jeopardy because of that desire. At least, the rational part of me thinks so.

"I'm sorry." Austin mumbles, standing up. "I should probably get going."

I want to call out to him. To make him wait. To tell him the truth. But I can't for obvious reasons, and because my mouth doesn't open so I don't make a sound.

He leaves the room sullenly and I'm left on the floor by myself.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

**I'm feeling really inspired to write for this story and all of your reviews really encouraged ne to update as soon as I could, so here I am.**

**I also wanted to let you guys know that the first chapter of my collaboration with **R54EverAuslly** has been posted on her account. It's called **No Turning Back**, so I hope you guys check it out.**

**I hope you like this chapter and please let me know how you feel in a review. I will see you all next time!**

**Good bye loves,**

**~ Hannah**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Austin just kissed me.

Why in the world would he do that? And why does he have to keep making everything so complicated for me? This was supposed to be a simple plan, make him fall for me in a week and break his heart at the end. Nothing more, nothing less.

But he just keeps throwing me completely off guard. I thought I knew everything there was to know about him and his persona, but he keeps proving me wrong every chance he gets, whether or not he realizes it.

I mean, I thought I despised him. He was the bane of my existence with his air of arrogance and the countless broken hearts he left in his wake. At least, he was supposed to be. Now, I don't even know.

This was all supposed to be easy and harmless, well actually not that harmless, but you get the point. But he keeps messing everything up with the way he's acting towards me. I know that I should be happy that he's being so different around me, since that means the plan is working, but how am I supposed to go on when I don't even know what to expect.

I lean against the wall of the storage room, planting my face in my knees. I sigh loudly, fighting the urge to scream at the complexity of it all.

This was supposed to be my senior year. The year in which I'm supposed to be preparing to go to college. I shouldn't be involved in something as stupid and ridiculous as Operation B.A.M.H.

"Ughhhhh!" I scream in frustration, my arms muffling the noise so my father doesn't come running here, wondering if I'm alright and seeing the mess littering the floor.

What am I supposed to do? Should I just let it go? Or should I approach Austin about it tomorrow? What if he doesn't want to talk about it? Does that mean the whole plan is over? Though I'd hate to admit it, part of me wouldn't be entirely happy that it ended without really ending the way Trish and I had initially hoped. But another part of me would be more than pleased to finish it.

"Hey." A knock at the door takes me away from my thoughts, as I look up to see who it is. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Sure." I swallow hard, as I see the blonde settle down beside me.

"I just wanted to apologize." He clears his throat before continuing. "I shouldn't have kissed you so out of the blue like that, and I'm sorry."

"You came back." Is all I'm able to say. Why would he do that?

"I couldn't leave without attempting to make amends. I don't want you to be mad at me, Ally. I would hate myself if you were."

"Don't say that." I shake my head as I dare to make eye contact. He couldn't mean it. Not truthfully or honestly. No guy that I've ever dated, and mind you, I have gone out with a few, had ever said something like that to me. Whenever we had arguments or disagreements it would be up to me to be the mediator and apologize, even though I wasn't in the wrong.

"It's true. I don't want you to angry with me or upset. I'm really sorry."

"Austin." I sigh. Why was he being so genuine and honest? Was he trying to make this hard for me?

"You don't have to say anything. Just hear me out. Please." His eyes grow bigger and his lip starts to quiver.

I bit my tongue to keep from laughing at how adorable he looks, and yes, I just did admit that. I nod my head to advise him to go on.

"I've never felt this way with any other girl that I've been with."

"And how many times has that line worked for you?" I can't stop myself from saying.

"Ally!" Austin nudges me in the shoulder. "I'm trying to be serious here and you're making a joke out of it!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Go on." I suppress my giggling, returning to my serious demeanor.

"Thank you." He nods. "Now as I was saying, I don't exactly know what it is that I feel about you, but I definitely know that I've never felt it before. And, I would like to get to know you."

"Do you mean go out? What about yesterday?"

"Yesterday was great, but we really didn't get that much of a chance to talk about each other and learn more about one another."

"We found out that we both like music. That's something."

"Why do I feel like you're avoiding going on another date with me." The blonde laughs.

"I'm just trying to be practical. Why should you spend money on me when you can just ask me anything right now? If you want to know something, fire away."

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Where's the fun in having to get all dressed up when you can learn about me right here?" I reply.

"Are you serious?" He asks me.

"No." I shake my head, before starting to laugh. "I'm kidding."

"So what do you say? Will you let me take you out tomorrow night?"

"Sure." I smile as I feel his fingers intertwine with mine. "I'd like that."

"Great. Now what do you say I help you clean up this mess." He stands up, giving me a hand.

"I was hoping you would say that. I mean, it was your incompetence in tying your shoelaces that caused this disarray of instruments."

"Hey! No need to be so cold." He mumbles.

"No need to deny the truth." I retort.

"Okay, fine. I'll admit. This may be my fault."

"May?"

"Okay, this _**is **_my fault. But at least I'm offering to help."

"It's the least you can do." I smile sweetly at him.

"You just love to say something back to me, don't you?"

"Guilty as charged." I shrug, and we both crack up laughing as we start reorganizing the boxes.

* * *

"Let me take you to your locker." Austin says as we get of his car the next morning.

"You really don't have to. I mean, you already took the liberty of driving me here. I don't want to be a burden and disrupt you from getting ready for your first period class."

"That's cute." He lets out a chuckle. "You think I actually go to class."

"You go to physics. Well, occasionally."

"Exactly. Key word, occasionally. But anyway, I want to."

_Do it Ally. Think of Operation B.A.M.H. This would be an excellent addition. _I can practically picture Trish commanding me as if she were right there.

"Alright. Whatever you want." I shrug as his hand instantly grabs onto mine.

As expected, heads do turn when we walk into the building, but neither Austin nor I pay them any mind as we continue on our way.

Trish shoots me a questioning look once we reach her.

"Hey Trish." I smile.

"Hi?" She sends me a pointed look.

"Morning Trish." Austin nods, only mortifying her even more. "Hurry up and get your stuff Ally, I want to take you to class."

"That wasn't part of the agreement. You only said you wanted to take me to my locker." I tell him.

"But-."

"Go to your locker. And make sure you go to class." I tilt my head to the side, sending him my own pointed look.

"Fine." He sighs. "I'll see you in physics. Bye Trish." He waves to us, before walking away.

"Um, do you care to explain what the hell that was?" Trish all but screams once he's out of earshot.

"Austin wanted to pick me up and walk me to my locker this morning. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that we never agreed to this! Although, I do like it. Look at you improvising. I'm so proud." Her anger dissipates and I have to stop myself from sighing in relief.

"Thanks." I roll my eyes.

"You were acting like you actually enjoyed his presence, pretty well." She continues.

"I was just playing the part, okay? You know, going with the flow? Making it look real? It's not like I'm going to look disgusted when Austin's walking me. That wouldn't be believable."

"You're right. I never thought of that. Man, you really are getting good at this." Trish beams.

"So glad to know you approve." I reply, my voice dripping with sarcasm as I retrieve my Law and Government textbook.

"Has he asked you out for tonight yet?"

"Yeah. He did yes-." I quickly cut myself off. "I mean, he did. We're going to a restaurant."

"Awesome. This is going so well. I mean, just look! He actually said good morning to me and he even said bye when he left! He never even got my name before. He'd always call me Tinka or Trisha. This is real progress! He's totally falling for you!"

_You don't even know._ I say in my mind, thinking about yesterday's kiss.

"Just think about it Ally, two more days, and we'll crush his heart! Operation B.A.M.H would have been a total success and you will go down in history here at Marino. You won't have to suffer anymore, because the only one suffering will be Austin. Aren't you just so excited?! I can't wait!" She squealed.

"Neither can I," I send her a smile, although I'm really not feeling that enthused.

"It's going to be so epic. Just imagine the look in his face when he learns that everything was all pretend and meant nothing to you. It'll be classic. I should actually make sure I have a camera, so we can capture it for memory. You know what? We should have some music or special effects too, in order to add to some pizzazz and make it more memorable. Oh! We should totally get the yearbook committee to join in and-"

"Trish!" I exclaim. "I think you're getting a little too carried away. I mean, it hasn't even passed the full week. It's only Wednesday. Who knows what can happen?"

"Are you hinting at something Ally? Do you not think that it will work? Are hiding something?"

"What? No! Of course not. I just don't think we should get too excited is all. You know, don't put all of your eggs in one basket or however that saying goes."

"Hmmm… Are you sure you're just not telling me something I should know? Did something happen? You're not falling for him, are you?"

"God no! I mean, it's Austin! Why in the world would I?!"

"You're right. I'm sorry. You'd never be stupid enough to get in his trap or fall for his good looks and charm."

"Thanks for the support." I mutter to myself, as I close my locker.

"I'll see you at lunch, unless Austin wants to hang with you." She winks, as the bell rings.

_Whew. That was too close again. I really need to watch what I say and how I say it around her._

* * *

The day passes by quickly and the next thing I know, it's the evening and time for my second official date with Austin. I had chosen to dress casually, yet formally, opting to wear a light purple dress with short sleeves and pairing it with black wedges.

As for my make up, I decided to keep it light, only applying mascara and a tinge of blush, to give my cheeks a rosy color. I also took a light coat with me, remembering how cold I had been on Monday night.

Austin knocks at the front door precisely at eight o'clock, a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"I'm on time." He beams proudly.

"I can tell." I laugh, taking the roses from him. "Thank you. You can come in if you want. I'm just going to put these in a vase with water." I turn towards the kitchen, the blonde following me in the house.

"This place is really nice."

"My parents aren't here, so there's no one you need to impress." I joke as I grab a vase from the cupboard and full it with water from the sink.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." He deadpans.

"I try." I retort as I set the roses in the glass and place it on the table, drying my hands on a towel.

"Ready to go?" Austin questions.

"Yea, let me just get my purse and coat." We walk back over to the front hallway, and I retrieve my coat from the table.

"Here, let me help you." He offers, taking the coat from me and holding it out for me to slip on.

"Thanks." I smile as I grab my purse and we exit the house.

"Anytime." He beams, as his hand grabs mine and escorts me to the car.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going, or am I going to be as surprised as I was on Monday." I question once we're both settled in and on the road.

"What do you think?" He replies.

"Of course." I roll my eyes.

"Trust me; you're going to have fun."

"I'm not exactly sure how reliable you are."

"Ally." It's his turn to roll his eyes.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I trust you, even though something tells me I shouldn't."

"Offensive." He says.

"Honest." I respond.

"Don't worry. You're going to have plenty of fun tonight."

"That's very reassuring. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You're so cheesy." I shake my head.

"You know you can't get enough of it."

"You wish." We both laugh.

"Turn on the radio." Austin speaks once we catch our breath.

I press the button and music fills the car. The song playing just ends.

"Alright, next up is Somebody To You by The Vamps." The emcee says as said song begins.

"Oh my god, that's our song!" Austin squeals purposefully like a girl.

"So we have a song now?" I question.

"Well, duh. Everyone does. It's whatever the first song you listened to together. And this is ours." He turns up the volume just as the chorus starts.

"We have our own song." I laugh as the blonde starts singing along.

"Come on Ally! It's not special if you don't sing along with me!"

"Alright." I roll my eyes, joining him in with the song on the top of my lungs.

* * *

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because Ally."

"Because why?"

"Just because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"Because why?!"

"Because I don't dance!" Austin yells, panting heavily. "I don't dance, okay?"

"Sure you do. Anybody can."

"No, you don't understand. I just don't dance."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like dancing. I'm not the kind of guy that dances, alright?"

"Austin." I whine.

"Ally." He mimics me.

"Please. For me." I make my bottom lip quiver and my eyes grow bigger.

"I'm not very good Ally. Trust me. It will be a disaster."

"But dancing is fun!"

"Not when you don't know how to!"

"Come on." I stand up, grabbing his hand from across the table. I pull him out of his seat, towards the aisle by our table. The restaurant is pretty empty, with a few elderly couples in the back, but we're not bothering them.

"Ally! What are you doing?" Austin complains.

"I'm going to teach you to dance." I state as if it's obvious, as I place his right hand in my left one and direct his left hand to my lower back. My right hand I place on his shoulder. "Now follow my lead." I say, as I take a step to the right.

"Al-ly."

"I'm not letting you leave until you dance Austin. So you can either listen to me now, or listen to me later. I rather you do it now, because I won't be so patient. Now follow me." I step again, and he goes along this time. "See there you go." I exclaim as we continue moving slowly.

"Ally, I'm telling you I'm not good."

"Nonsense-." I'm cut off as he steps on my foot. "Ow!"

"I am so, so sorry! Are you okay? See, I told you I'm not good."

"I'm fine." I swallow back a shriek of pain. "Now come on, we're just getting started."

Austin groans as I reposition myself, but he makes no other sounds as I start off again. This time, he really does seem to get the hang of it, as a country song plays in the background.

"Try to spin me."

"What?! No! I'm just getting this! There is no way in hell I'm going to spin you!"

"Austin." I send him a pointed look. "Spin me to your right."

"Fine." He grumbles, as he gently lifts his left hand slightly to my right, guiding me under his arm as I complete a three-quarter turn. He moves me a quarter turn to the left, making me face him. He lowers his arm once he's done.

"Austin! That was perfect! And you said you couldn't do it." I folded my arms across my chest, shaking my head. "Try turning me to your left now."

"Okay." He shrugs indifferently, slightly lifting his right towards my left and above my head. I twirl to the left, ending up facing him.

The sound of applause causes me to look around, only to realize that we had gathered quite a crowd with our little performance. The elderly couples are smiling happily at us, as well as most of the staff. They nod at us to go on.

"I think they want us to continue." I whisper.

"Al-ly."

"Come on Austin. You're doing great."

"Whatever." He mutters, as we reassume our positions. We start dancing slowly, stepping from side to side, this time, Austin taking the lead. He twirls me around multiple times, ending with me in a dip and out of breath.

Our audience bursts into applause and whistles.

"Look who's getting all fancy on me now." I smirk, as he lifts me back up to face him.

"Shut up." He rolls my eyes, but I know he's trying hard not to smile.

"Again! Again!" One elderly lady shouts enthusiastically. The rest of the crowd cheers their agreement.

"What do you say?" I turn to Austin, as he's already holding my hand and pulling me in towards him.

"You know, I have to admit, dancing isn't half bad."

"I told you so."

* * *

**What do you think? I was inspired by Brice Lee's **I Don't Dance** for the last part of this chapter. I really love that song.**

**Thank you for your response on the last chapter on the recent chapters of my other stories, I really appreciate it. Let me know how you felt about this chapter.**

**I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving, and if you're experiencing snow like I am, I hope you stay warm and safe!**

**Until next time,**

**~ Hannah**


	8. Chapter 8

**I really have no words for this chapter, only that I'm sure all of you have been waiting for it since the beginning. Well it's finally here. It's pretty intense, to say the least.**

**I hope you like it.**

Chapter Eight:

"Austin, where are you taking me?"

"It's a secret."

"So far the past two dates you've taken me on have been secrets as well, but at least I didn't have to wear a blind fold on them."

"Because this is special." He replies, continuing to cautiously lead me God knows where.

"And taking me to a bonfire on the beach and a newly opened restaurant weren't surprises?"

"Yes, now shush. You're ruining the moment."

I mentally roll my eyes as I allow him to lead me to wherever he has in mind. He made me put this damn blind fold on the second I got into the car, so I have no clue as to exactly where I am. So much for safety, right?

"How much longer?" I whine, stomping my feet as he pulls me along.

"We're here, okay? You can stop being so impatient." He leaves my side for a moment and then I feel his presence by me again. "Okay. Ready. You can take that thing off now."

"I'm not being impatient, I'm just being reasonable." I say as I untie the cloth. "I mean, who knows where you decided to take me? Or what crazy people could be hiding in a corne-." I stop midsentence, as I look around, my mouth agape.

We're at the park and in the center of where we're standing; a red and white picnic blanket is set up, with candles and a basket.

"Yes Ally, because the park is a very dangerous place." Austin teases. "There totally are psychotic killers who have nothing better to do on a Thursday night than hang out here."

"Oh my god," I exclaim, ignoring his sarcastic remark, my voice barely above a whisper, my hand coming to cover my mouth. It's absolutely perfect. My dream date. Ever since I was a little girl and was starting to understand romance, I had always wanted my Prince Charming to treat me to a picnic at the park, with candles and music. The whole shebang.

And here Austin was doing just that. Well, minus the music.

"Hold on." The blonde rushes over to the basket, taking out his phone, as a violin starts playing a tearful solo.

I spoke to soon.

"Austin, this is absolutely amazing." I turn to face him once he comes back, tears forming at the corners of my eyes. "I can't believe you took the time to do this."

"Anything for you Ally." He sweeps his arm around me, bringing me into an embrace.

"I can't believe it." I'm at a complete loss for words, as I wrap my arms around his torso.

"Come on, we should go eat before the food gets cold." He escorts me to the blanket and we both sit down, beginning the date.

The evening passes by peacefully. Austin managed to prepare a well-cooked and juicy steak, which we ate as we sipped on apple champagne. To top it off, he had even made crème brulee, which I had mentioned to him yesterday was my favorite dessert.

It was absolutely perfect. I really couldn't have asked for a better night.

"The sky is so beautiful." I sigh as I lay on the blanket sprawled underneath us. We had cleared away our plates and settled down to gaze at the stars.

"You're even more beautiful." Austin says, rubbing circles absentmindedly on my hand, which is entangled in his.

I laugh. "You never stop, don't you?"

"I'm trying to be romantic here."

"I can tell with the whole candle lit picnic on the beach you got going on." I tease him, as he pulls me in closer.

"Well I'm sorry that I went through all of the hard work of cooking all of the food and setting this all up." The blonde feigns hurt.

I roll my eyes as I laugh wholeheartedly, feeling completely at ease. "Thank you," I turn my head to smile at him, before gazing back up at the sky.

"You're welcome." He whispers, kissing my forehead.

I sigh, my eyes fluttering closed as I think about how truly amazing this night was going so far, and it wasn't even over. Who knew Austin could be such a genuine romantic and go all out like this? I sure didn't, but don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining.

"It must be amazing being a star. Floating in space and having nothing to worry about." I say after a while.

"Well, except for worrying about when you're going to explode and die."

"Austin!" I roll my eyes and elbow him.

"Ow." He whines, moving away to caress his bruised ribs.

"When I was younger, I always used to go outside and just stare at the night sky, being mesmerized at all of the constellations. You see that over there? That's the Ursa Minor. And over there? That's Orion, the Hunter."

"Look over there. That looks like Cupid." Austin points to a cluster of stars.

"Yeah, it does." I look up at him and smile. He smiles back.

The blonde turns his body to face mine, and I feel him beginning to lean in and I close my eyes in preparation for the kiss. He doesn't disappoint, gently capturing my lips in his. I feel as if I'm fire and water, electricity coursing through my body, leaving a tingling sensation in it's wake.

We lay down in silence after that, observing all of the constellations. I can hear his heart thumping against his chest. His hand squeezes mine and I snuggle up closer to his body, enjoying the warmth its radiating. The ambience is relaxed and calming. My eyes flutter closed and I let out a deep breath, fully at peace with everything.

"You're so perfect Ally." Austin murmurs.

"Nobody's perfect. Hannah Montana taught us that." I answer lazily, not even opening my eyes.

"Yeah, and then she, or Miley Cyrus I should say, went down the cuckoo train to Crazytown."

"Point taken."

He laughs, a deep and hearty laugh. It echoes in the night air. My lips curl into a smile as I let out a chuckle as well. We fall silent after that, just laying down and taking in the view.

"God, I love you."

My eyes open wide and I sit up straight, escaping from his hold on me. What did he just say? Did I hear him right? He's not serious, is he? This cannot be happening. I repeat, this _**cannot**_ be happening. I look down at him in utter shock and confusion.

"I love you Ally." He repeats as he sits up.

I start shaking my head violently, silently begging him to stop.

"I know how I feel about you now. I told you on Tuesday that I wasn't exactly sure of it, but I now I am. You're the most intelligent, beautiful, sassy, clever, funny, and amazing girl that I've ever met."

"Austin, please." My voice croaks, tears begin forming at the corners of my eyes.

But he goes on. "You really are different from any girl that I've met before, because you're 'real'. You don't try to be someone else to get my attention and you don't fall for any of my lines. I have to work hard to satisfy you, and sometimes it's frustrating, but I love it. Because that's what makes us work. And I wouldn't give it up for the world."

"Don't say that." I whisper, tears stinging as they stream down my cheeks. "It's not true."

"Yes it is. I know it, Ally." He maneuvers closer to me.

"No you don't." _I'm a liar and a faker. I've been trying to make you fall for me all week, only to break your heart in front of everyone tomorrow morning. I'm not who you think I am._

"I do Ally, I really do. From the moment I bumped into you and you brushed me off as if I was nothing, I was hooked. I may not have understood it then, but I realize it now."

I continue to shake my head, aggressively wiping the tears from my face. No. He's delusional. He's not making any sense. He can't love me.

"I love you Ally." Austin says again, bringing his hand to cup my face gently.

I push him away, making room between us.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? I didn't mean to offend you. The words just came out, but I don't care. Because I know they're the truth. Ally, please say something." He's almost pleading by the end.

I shake my head at him. I can't. I don't know _**what**_ to say.

"Ally, _**please**_," he grabs my hand, looking at me desperately. "Just say anything. I don't care if you don't know how you feel about me yet. Just say you're not mad. Please."

I shake my head, standing up. _I can't do this. I thought I could, but I can't._

"Ally." Austin says, holding onto my wrist. "_**Please**_."

"I'm sorry Austin." I whisper into the night air, as I break free from his grasp. "I'm so sorry."

I run.

* * *

I enter my house, sobbing uncontrollably, as I slam the door shut behind me.

I collapse on the floor, my knees by my chest, planting my face downwards.

_No. This cannot be happening. Austin cannot be in love with me._

I run my hands through my hair aggressively, shaking back in forth, as my shoulders tremble with a new set of tears.

_God, why me? Why is this happening to me? I should've never agreed to go through with this plan. I had just been mad and annoyed last week. I wasn't thinking straight when I said I'd do it._

_And now I'm in this whole mess._

_Why did he have to so sweet … and romantic … and different? Why did he have to know exactly what I wanted in a guy, without even trying?_

_He's Austin Moon. The cruel and heartless player. The one every girl hates to love, but does anyway, because he's just too damn irresistible. With his beachy blonde hair that always looks perfect, and those enticing whiskey colored eyes you can just get lost in. And that voice, so sultry and beguiling._

_Ally snap out of it! _I shout internally, running my fingers through my hair with more fervor.

_It's Austin Moon you're talking about. He may be good looking, but that doesn't hide the fact that he's spiteful and notorious for breaking hearts. Think of the reason you agreed to this in the first place, to get vengeance for all of those poor innocent girls whose hearts he's brutally shattered over the years. You can't forget that._

_But he's so different now. I've seen a new side of him. And he's not cold hearted at all. _I argue with myself.

_Although I hate to admit it, this week I've spent with him has been the best week of my life._

_Austin isn't the person everyone makes him out to be. Sure, what he did in the past was rueful and mean, but that doesn't mean he can't change. He already has._

_You're so stupid. Just look at you. He's got you wrapped around his finger. He may be falling for you, but you're sure as hell falling for him. too._

"That's not true!" I scream out loud. "I'm not falling for him. I can't be."

The buzzing of my phone finally brings me over the edge. I grab it out of the pocket of my jeans and look at the caller ID.

Austin.

"Ughhhhh!" I shriek, tossing it with all my might down the hall. I hear it fall down, but I don't think it's cracked or anything. I don't care though.

I start crying again, the tears falling without any signs of stopping, as I sob hysterically.

Why does this have to be so damn complicated?

Things weren't supposed to turn out like this. He was supposed to fall for me, simple like that. I was supposed to deflect all of his infamous pick-up lines and tricks. And I was fully prepared to do just that at the beginning.

But then he had to turn around and act like this whole new person for me. Being nice and sweet and caring. Everything that he's not. At least, everything that I thought he was not.

I was wrong, of course. As he had proven me throughout this entire ordeal.

I should've known this wouldn't end well, the second I saw how quickly he bounced back after I disparaged his ego on Monday.

No one in their right mind would be so willing and determined to get one girl to fall for them, even though that's exactly what Trish and I needed for Operation B.A.M.H.

I should've seen it from the start.

And now everything's ruined.

He said he loved me.

Austin Moon loves me, Ally Dawson. Feeble, measly, old me. After everything I did, with rejecting him in front of the entire school, being difficult to handle, and acting like a downright bitch, he still managed to fall in love with me.

I should be rejoicing at the news. The scheme worked. He's going to be completely wrecked tomorrow!

_He's going to be completely wrecked, and it will be all my fault._

Austin had been so kind and caring to me, from the moment he offered me his coat on Monday night, all the way to the romantic dinner he had set up today. He even spent his Tuesday night helping me at my father's ratty old music store instead of doing something more fun and entertaining with his friends.

No guy had ever done that for me before.

He had taken the time to cook dinner and plan the most romantic and sweetest dinner I had ever had. He had driven me to school and walked me to class because _**he**_ wanted to, not because I forced him to. He had scouted me out on Tuesday during study hall, in order to hang out.

Austin Moon definitely was not the guy I thought he was.

So how could I willingly and purposefully break his heart? How could I hurt him, when all he's been to me this past week is charismatic and compassionate?

_"I-I've never met a girl like you before."_

_"Do you really think I would bother asking you out if I wanted one of them?" He answers._

_"Please Ally! Just give him a chance. You'll see he's not all that bad. He's a really compassionate guy if he wants to be."_

_"Just listen, okay? Now yes, Austin does have a reputation. But do you think if he really didn't care about you, that I would be here right now? He's never sent me to talk to a girl before."_

_"I'm saying this part because I really care about Austin. He had a really great time last night. I haven't seen him so happy in a while. He was absolutely gushing about it and he kept going on and on about it."_

_"Because that's different than any other date he has ever been on. No girl has ever dumped a drink on him before."_

"_I've never felt this way with any other girl that I've been with."_

All of the words that Dez and Austin have told me in the last four days crowd my brain.

How can I be cruel and brutal enough to break his heart tomorrow? I know he's had no trouble doing that to other girls and I'm only giving him what he supposedly deserves. But you don't fight fire with fire. And it's me, we're talking about. The most cold-hearted thing I've ever done was give someone a wrong answer on a test. And I felt completely awful after it. Imagine how bad I'll feel after tomorrow?

_Then what's the problem? Just don't do it._ My conscious taunts me.

"Because, this isn't supposed to be so complicated!" I answer. "He wasn't supposed to be such a gentleman and make this so hard to do. He was supposed to be his usual jerky, cocky, obnoxious self, and I was fine with that. But he wasn't. And I have to shatter his heart tomorrow."

_It's not. He loves you. Simple. You're the one making it so complicated. There's no need to._

"Yes there is! Trish expects me to be strong-willed and have no problem breaking him tomorrow. But I can't."

_Why not?_

"Because, Austin was supposed to fall for me. I wasn't supposed to fall for him in the process!"

I gasp. Did I seriously just think that?

_Yes. Yes you did._

What the hell? "That's not true. I am not falling for him!"I reply defiantly. And yes, I'm totally having a fight with my mind right now. It's completely normal!

_Then why can't you want to go through with breaking his heart?_

"B-because, I don't want to hurt him. Sure he's made some mistakes in the past. But everyone deserves a second chance. Even him."

_That's not what you thought at the beginning of all of this._

"Yeah, well, that was before Austin proved to be the sweetest, most amazing guy I have ever met."

_And you say you're not falling for him._

"I'm not!"

_Yes you are._

"Am not!"

_Are too!_

"Am not!"

_Are too!_

"Shut up!" I scream. "Just shut up! It's not true. There is no way in hell that I'm falling in love with Austin freaking Moon."

_You're right. Because you already _**are**_ in love with him._

"I am not! So what he managed to create the dinner of my dreams tonight? That was just merely coincidence. I'm sure a lot of girls want a date like that. He just took a lucky guess."

_Yes, because a lot of girls like crème brulee and say it out loud. And he just happened to coincidentally get it the night after you told him you loved it. Yup, this is all just a coincidence._

"Okay, I admit, it was pretty shocking that he came up with a date that I've dreamed about my whole life, but that doesn't mean anything."

_Open up your eyes, girl. He hung out with you at the music store when he could've been with Dez playing video games or what not. He walked you to class voluntarily. He made a dinner that you've dreamed of forever. You said it all yourself. Now it's just time for you to realize that as much as he's in love with you, you're in love with him._

"No. It's not true." I shake my head. "It can't be true. I'm supposed to be the one that breaks his heart and enjoys it. The plan was to get him to love me. Nothing more, nothing less.

_You admitted it yourself. You said "Austin was supposed to fall for me. I wasn't supposed to fall for him in the process!" You can lie to Trish and to him, but you definitely cannot lie to yourself. So don't even try to._

"No." I sob. "I can't… I can't be in love with him." But I know my conscious is right, no matter how hard I want it to be wrong. And I only cry harder as it sinks in.

I _**am**_ in love with Austin Moon. And yet, I'm supposed to break his heart in front of the entire school tomorrow.

I'm supposed to break the heart of the school heartbreaker, but I can't.

How pathetic, right? After how hard I tried not to fall for him, I still managed to. And now I have to destroy him in front of everyone.

I_** can't**_ do it.

I_** won't**_ do it.

* * *

**Well that just happened.**

**What a chapter am I right? I wasn't kidding you at the beginning, now was I?**

**I tried my best to make this as emotional as possible, but I don't know. I feel like I kind of fell short of my goal. ****Let me know how you feel. **

**Chapter Nine is going to be a definite bombshell, am I right? We all totally don't know what to expect. (note sarcasm)**

**Please check out my collabaration with R54everAuslly, called **No Turning Back. **Chapter Four is up and I'd appreciate it if you guys took a look at it and left a review. Thank you.****  
**

**Anyway, thank you so, so much for your support. I am having a blast writing this story and I really, really do appreciate all of your kind words even though I don't say it much.**

**But thank you. I want you guys to know that I really am grateful for all of your support and I hope you continue to support me on my journey as a writer.**

**I love you guys!**

**~Hannah**


End file.
